


Is this legal?

by life_is_prickly



Series: Crowley/Reader [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Porn With Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 13:42:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17684570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/life_is_prickly/pseuds/life_is_prickly
Summary: You and Crowley are dating, much to the brother's dismay. When Crowley decides to pay you a visit, you have to get a little creative to get some alone time with him.A continuation of a previous work: Date Night





	Is this legal?

**Author's Note:**

> Unfortunately, Netflix Canada decided to remove Supernatural so I'm very behind and haven't seen anything from season 13 or 14. This would take place a little while ago in the progress of the show. This doesn't take place at any particular time, it's just sometime after the boys found the bunker.  
> I really hope you enjoy! As always, I don't own any of the characters, I'm simply a fan of the show!

"Gah- ah!" Dean exclaimed, grabbing one of the guns he had taped to the underside of pretty much every surface in the bunker. There was a figure seated in one of the chairs of the main hall, it was too dark to tell who it was. For all he knew, it was supposed to just be you or Sammy but the figure wasn't quite right for either of those options. The figure remained seated, it simply shuffled in place.  
"I will shoot you!" Dean's voice echoed through the bunker.  
"Shhh, you'll wake [your name]. She only just got to sleep not too long ago." The figure spoke in the all too familiar accent.  
"Son of bitch. It's not bad enough that I have to live with knowing you're dating [your name], but now I have to see you too?" Dean walked over to the light switch and flicked it on. "And you're drinking my scotch!" Dean almost cried seeing the crystal glass in Crowley's hand.  
"Ugh, the lights were off for a reason." Crowley said, lifting a hand to shield his eyes.  
"Oh boo hoo, you'll get over it." Dean said as he taped the gun back under one of the shelves. "Why are you here? Don't you usually just leave after your 'date night'?" Dean nearly threw up at the thought.  
"What do you take me for?" Crowley snarled at Dean. "I always stay unless I absolutely can't. You're just too much of an absolute idiot to notice!"  
Just then you stumbled into the room, shielding your eyes from the lights and steadying yourself on the wall.  
"What's going on?" You asked, your voice faint and exhausted. The two boys looked up at the noise and Crowley quickly stood and went over to you. Dean's eyes widened then he caught himself and dropped his gaze.  
"Sweetheart, you're not wearing any pants." Crowley whispered in your ear, standing in front of you to block you from Dean. "Come on, let's get you back to bed." Crowley turned you around and walked you back to your room.  
Dean couldn't help but look up, catching a glimpse of your cute butt. Crowley tucked you in and kissed your forehead.  
"Goodnight darling." He said, standing to leave.  
"Mmmhh" you hummed, too tired to respond.  
"See what you did? You woke her up. The poor thing needs her rest." Crowley said to Dean as he walked back into the main hall.  
"I- well- I..." Dean couldn't form a proper sentence.  
"Get yourself together. You've been hunting with her for how long? She's seen you and Moose naked more times than she'd like."  
"What? No she hasn't. Sammy and I are always careful about that stuff."  
"Oh please, Sam strips after his runs and you watch porn on the couch. Really weird porn apparently."  
Dean's face went red as his mouth dropped open a bit.  
"Yeah, so shut your fly trap and stop thinking about her!"  
"But why would she come out of her room like that… and unarmed. We taught her better than that."  
"Like I said, she just got to sleep and the poor thing needs her rest." Dean's face reddened even more realizing what Crowley meant.  
"Dude... Gross. It's like 4am and I heard her get home at midnight."  
Crowley smirked at Dean to confirm what Dean was thinking. Dean stopped himself from gagging at the thought of the two of you going at it for so long.  
"I'm going to pretend this conversation didn't happen." He stood to leave. "Stop drinking my scotch."  
"Is that what this is? It tastes like piss." Crowley tipped the glass slightly, examining the contents.  
Dean rolled his eyes and started back down the hall then paused, remembering why he had gotten up in the first place. He turned back around and grabbed Sam’s laptop from the table.  
"Going to watch some more strange porn?" Crowley teased.  
Dean's body tensed. Oh, how he wanted to put a bullet between Crowley's eyes. He resisted the urge to rebut and continued down the hall, turning off the lights on his way.  
Crowley sat in the dark for a while longer, continuing to sip on the abomination that was the cheap scotch. After some time, the lights flicked on again.  
"Oh for fuck-" Crowley stopped as he looked over and saw Sam. Sam quickly grabbed another gun taped under another surface, not expecting to see someone in the room. "You can lower the pity pistol, Moose. Squirrel has already been over this." Crowley waved his hand, gesturing for Sam to put the gun down.  
"Sorry. Habit." Sam said, returning the gun to where it was.  
"You should really find a better place to hide your guns." Crowley said without looking at Sam. Sam didn't respond, continuing into the kitchen then returning with a bottle of water.  
"Going somewhere?" Crowley questioned. Sam still didn't respond. He knew he had to respect your wishes but that didn't mean he needed to play nice. Sam jogged up the stairs and left the bunker to go for his usual morning run.  
"Could have at least turned off the lights." Crowley grumbled to himself. He looked at the clock and realized it was only 5:30. He sighed, realizing that you needed much more sleep than that. He walked back to your room, leaving the crystal glass on the table and turning off the lights.  
He walked into your room and smiled. You were all cocooned in the blankets. He slowly crawled into bed beside you, desperately trying not to disturb you. You woke slightly and turned to face him, sliding into the divot he had made and snuggling up to him.  
"So warm!" You said as you buried your face into his chest and went back to sleep.  
Crowley laid there with you contently wrapped in his arms. He didn't need to sleep but even the king of hell enjoyed these times with you. He closed his eyes and focused on your breathing.  
_____  
You awoke in a panic, not sure of where you were. Crowley placed a calming hand on your head and another on your chest.  
"Shhh, darling. It was just a nightmare. You're okay." You calmed down and laid back into Crowley's arms.  
"I dreamt that I was naked in front of the brothers. It was like those dreams I used to have of going to school naked." Crowley chuckled lightly.  
"What? Why are you laughing?" You looked at him, your eyebrows pulled together.  
"It's nothing, kitten. You're okay." He didn't want to ruin your day already.  
You pulled on a pair of boxers and tied your hair up into a quick bun. Crowley wrapped his arm around your waist and the two of you made your way to the kitchen. Sam was sitting at the table, his hair wet and slicked back after a shower. Dean was cooking up some eggs and bacon while sipping on a beer.  
"Hello, boys." Crowley wasn't sure how the brothers would react to his signature greeting. Sam and Dean both shuddered at his voice and looked over to where the two of you were standing.  
"Good morning!" You said, walking over to sit by Sam. Crowley reluctantly followed you.  
"Morning." the brothers said in unison.  
"I see you remembered your pants this morning, [your name]." Dean teased as he scraped some eggs onto the plate in front of you.  
Sam looked up, startled and unaware of what had happened earlier that morning.  
Crowley grunted and shot Dean a look, trying to get him to shut up.  
"What?" You looked at Crowley then at Dean. You felt so lost until you remembered your dream and realized it wasn't a dream and that Dean had actually seen you partially naked. You gasped loudly and covered your mouth.  
"Oh. Oh no. I'm so sorry, Dean. I was just so tired and that's not an excuse and I know. I'm sorry." You felt stupid having done something so irresponsible. They had taught you to always be prepared and in that moment, you were completely vulnerable. Dean could tell you were uncomfortable and decided to not tease you any further.  
"Don't worry about it. Just be careful." Dean said as he scraped some eggs onto Sam's plate. Sam still looked just as shocked and confused as before. He kept looking from you to Dean for some sort of explanation. Finally, Sam couldn't hold it in anymore and his curiosity got the better of him.  
"So uh... What happened?"  
"None of your business." You and Dean snapped back. Sam sank back into his chair and pouted.  
"I really must be going now, love." Crowley said as he stood, placing a soft kiss on your forehead.  
"So soon?" You grabbed his hand and flashed him the best puppy-dog eyes you could, hoping to sway him to stay.  
“Yeah, so soon?" Dean mocked, the sarcasm so thick you could practically see it in the air. Crowley rolled his eyes at Dean and returned his attention to you.  
"Unfortunately, darling. Hell isn't hell without it's king. I'll be back later."  
"Later doesn't work, we're headed out to investigate a lead I found in the paper. Might be a vengeful spirit, maybe a poltergeist." You got excited about going out for a hunt. Sometimes you wished you could leave the life but you still got a thrill from hunting and saving people. "Can't you stay just a little longer?"  
"I'm sorry, love. I'll make it up to you." Crowley leaned in to give you another kiss. You closed your eyes and leaned into him, placing your hands on his chest.  
"Ugh. Get a room." The brothers looked away.  
And with that, Crowley was gone.  
"You guys really need to be nice to him. He's not a bad guy." You laughed at your own words, fully aware of everything Crowley has done. But he really wasn't a bad guy to you and you could see his good intentions. Sam and Dean both scoffed.  
"Yeah, no, we really don't." Dean said, sitting down to enjoy his food.  
______  
After dealing with what ended up being a vengeful spirit, you and the boys decided to spend the night in a motel rather than dragging yourselves back to the bunker.  
"Two rooms, please." Dean said to the motel manager, handing her his credit card.  
"We've only got one room left." The manager replied. Dean thought about it for a moment but decided to take the room anyway, figuring it was better than another 6 hours in the impala. It was late and everyone was exhausted.  
“Two of us have got to share a bed." Dean said, holding up the one set of keys as he found you and Sam grabbing the bags from the car. The three of you entered the room and realized that it only had two questionably small double beds.  
"Dibs!" You called, hopping on one of the beds and star fishing to claim the entire bed. Dean and Sam looked at each other. There was no way both of them could fit comfortably in such a small bed. Sam shoved Dean and ran at the empty bed.  
"Dibs." Sam said as he claimed the bed.  
"Oh, real nice. Who just saved your ass from a dead bitch? Where am I going to sleep? I ain't sleeping in the car." Dean said, looking over at you.  
"Ugh, fine. You can share with me." You rolled your eyes as you got off the bed. "But I get first dibs on the shower. I smell like corpse."  
You headed into the washroom and closed the door behind you. The shower was tiny but at least there was hot water. You took your time in the shower, washing the dirt out of your hair and feeling your muscles soothe under the hot water. You got out and looked around for a towel. The cheap motel only had one towel that could barely pass as a rag.  
"Great." You scoffed, grabbing the towel and drying yourself off. You put on your pjs, a pair of boxers and a t-shirt, and headed back out. Dean hopped off the bed and went into the washroom after you.  
You flopped down on the bed and sighed. Sam looked over at you, still curious about what had happened that morning. He went to speak but was interrupted.  
"Hello, darling." Crowley said, standing beside your bed.  
"Babe!" You jumped up and wrapped your arms around Crowley and kissed him deeply. "How'd you find us?" You and the boys were warded against pretty much everything which included Crowley.  
"The GPS in your phone is on, sweetheart." Crowley stroked your cheek lightly, happy that you were safe after the hunt. He began to kiss you again, this time harder while his hands moved up your back.  
"Ahem." Sam coughed from the next bed. Crowley turned his head, his arms still wrapped around you and his hands still up the back of your shirt.  
"Can I help you, Moose?" Crowley loved to tease the brothers. It was just so easy.  
"I just wanted to remind you of my presence in the room so you keep it PG." Sam said, his voice was almost angry.  
"Yes, Dad. God, you're a buzzkill sometimes." You rolled your eyes as you sat back on the bed. You patted the area next to you and Crowley happily joined you. Dean came out of the washroom, his pjs sticking to him.  
"This dump only had one freaking towel and -" he stopped when he saw you and Crowley cuddled beside each other. "Oh great. Can this day get any better?" Dean scoffed.  
"Hello, Squirrel." Crowley said. "Miss me?" You smiled, enjoying how easily Crowley could push their buttons. Dean didn't answer, he just threw his bag down and walked over to beside Crowley.  
"You're in my spot, douche bag." Dean said, motioning for Crowley to get up.  
"Your spot? There's a perfectly good spot right there next to your brother. You two can cuddle, fulfill all the fan-girl fantasies." Crowley smirked.  
"I think the fuck not." Dean was clearly irritated.  
"Alright, alright. Keep it in your pants, boys" You said, standing and pulling Crowley up with you. "We'll be right back." You grabbed the keys to the impala from Dean's jacket and took Crowley's hand, leading him out to the car.  
"Not in my baby!" Dean cried after you but you ignored him.  
Once at the car, Crowley grabbed you and pinned you against the door.  
"I missed you." He growled in your ear as he kissed down your neck. One hand reached up your shirt and cupped your breast while the other trailed down your stomach as he toyed with the elastic on your pants. You loosened his tie and began unbuttoning his shirt. You kissed, your mouths colliding as the desperation between you grew. Crowley broke the kiss and turned you around.  
"Need you. Now." Crowley said in your ear.  
"We should get in the car first." You struggled to get the words out, gasping at Crowley's touch. Crowley ignored you, moving you over to the hood of the impala, he bent you over.  
"Here?" You inhaled sharply as Crowley pulled down your pants, exposing you to the slight chill of the night air. He bent down and licked at your folds, his tongue working its way back and forth, flicking at your clit then plunging into you. You moaned, the sound carrying through the motel parking lot. He stood and you heard the sound of his belt unbuckling. You straightened up slightly to look at him but he placed a hand on your shoulder and lowered you again, your face pressed to the cool hood of the impala. Crowley's touch disappeared for a moment, then you felt him again, the tip of his dick rubbing up you slowly until it was lined up and he thrust his hips forward, filling you completely. You moaned out as your knees gave out slightly and you braced yourself against the hood of the car. Crowley fucked you from behind, his dick thrusting in and out of you with expert precision. He put both hands up your shirt and grasped at your breasts, holding onto you and using you as leverage to bury himself deeper in you. You could feel yourself getting close, your entire body feeling like it was being lifted. Crowley stopped his movements, the loss of sensation almost upsetting to you. He smacked your ass, indicating to turn around. He lifted you so you were sat on the edge of the hood. He positioned himself between your legs and placed his forehead to yours.  
"I want to see you cum." He breathed heavily then kissed you as he began thrusting into you again. The new angle brought new sensation as you dropped your head to his shoulder and bit at his neck and collar.  
Once again, you could feel yourself getting close, you moaned and Crowley steadied his pace. He brought one hand down and used his thumb to massage your clit.  
"Ah!" You called out as your orgasm rushed through you. Crowley continued to pump into you, each movement sending waves of pleasure through you until he also came, filling you. You both gasped, trying to catch your breath. Crowley grabbed your chin and lifted your face to look at him.  
"You are the most beautiful woman I've ever met. You are perfect in every way." His words wrapped around you like a warm blanket.  
"I love you." You said as your ran your fingers through his hair.  
"I love you more." Crowley responded. You smiled and kissed him. He helped you off the hood of the impala and you pulled up your pants and straightened out your shirt.  
"Do I look okay?" You asked, unsure of how disheveled you were.  
"You're radiant. As always." Crowley brushed a few of your stray hairs back into place.  
When you returned to the motel room, the brothers were still awake. Sam was sitting up in bed with his laptop out. Dean sat on the other bed, cleaning his favourite hand gun. They both looked up when you and Crowley entered the room. You put the car keys back in Dean's pocket.  
"I'm gonna need to get her re-upholstered, aren't I?" Dean's face crinkled in disgust at the thought of what you might have done.  
"Well, not exactly." You giggled.  
"What the fuck does that mean?" Dean raised his voice.  
"Nothing. Don't worry about it." You figured what Dean didn't know, wouldn't hurt him.  
"Alright, darling. I must be off. I'd love to stay but the boys didn't seem too thrilled at the idea of snuggling. Quite the shame, though. I'd love to see that." Crowley chuckled and gave you a small kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight, love." He said before snapping out of the room.  
Your smile dropped when you looked up and saw the brothers still staring at you.  
"What?" You said as you moved to the bed and motioned for Dean to scoot over.  
"You have hickeys. Like… plural." Sam said, gesturing to your neck.  
"Hmm." You looked down and noticed that you did indeed have 3 dark purple rings along your neck and collar.  
"Jheez, [your name]. I think you're dating an octopus." Dean squinted at your neck.  
"Only in your porn." You teased. Sam snorted at your comment, chuckling to himself.  
"I- you- shut up!" Dean huffed.  
"Goodnight, boys" you said in a sing song way as you reached over and turned off the light beside the bed.  
_____  
The next morning, Sam and Dean were the first up.  
"Rise and shine!" Dean said, slapping the bed beside you.  
"Can you not?" You glared up at him.  
"Come on sleepy head. I want my own bed and bathroom sooner rather than later." You begrudgingly got out of bed and went to the washroom to change. When you were changed and ready to go, the three of you grabbed your bags and headed out to the impala.  
"[Your name]! What the fuck is this?" Dean yelled as he looked at the hood of his precious car. You hadn't noticed in the darkness of the night before, but there were clear hand prints and an ass print on the front of the car.  
"Turns out we didn't need the keys after all!" You winked at the brothers who were now both staring at you, their mouths hanging open. You got in the car and rolled down the window.  
"Get in losers, we're going shopping!" You yelled from the car. "Also close your mouths or you'll catch flies!" You laughed and rolled up the window.  
Sam and Dean looked at each other, then back at the hood of the car, then back at you.  
“Welp, we can never come back here.” Sam said, hitting Dean on the back as he joined you in the car.  
“My baby…” Dean cried to himself as he also got in the car.

**Author's Note:**

> 'Date Night' was, and still is, one of my best received works. I wrote it over 4 years ago and had planned to write more but got very side tracked then gave up entirely. I recently started writing again and wanted to do some more Crowley/Reader stuff and somehow came up with this.  
> If you feel like it, I always love having my ego stroked so leave a comment! If you have any suggestions or requests for other stories, I love to hear those too!


End file.
